I Never Get Caught-Max Green Imagine
by Rated-R Princess3
Summary: This is a Max Green imagine I wrote recently about him and his girlfriend's trip to the pool of their hotel late at night.


"Max….where going to get caught…" You sighed reluctantly as your boyfriend's hand continued to lead you down the hall of the fancy hotel you guys were staying in for your trip to Florida. "No we're not. I…never get caught." He pointed at himself, and his green eyes beamed with confidence. "And besides what's the worse they can do? Kick us out? Big fucking deal." He shrugged his shoulders, and stopped to face you once you guys reached the door.

"Oh I bet this is open…" The words fell from your lips in a sarcastic tone as you folded your arms over your red and black striped bikini top-which was sort of on the skimpy side but that was the one that he liked. His lips moved into a grin as if he knew you were going to be wrong, and your jaw dropped open in shock as Max got the door to push right open. "You were saying?" His pierced lips curled into a cocky smirk as he gestured towards the door, waiting for you to enter. "You have to trust me sometimes (Y/N)."

You cautiously made your way onto the pool deck as if you were waiting for some secret alarm to go off or something, but nothing happened, You went over to sit on the edge of the pool, slowly dipping your foot into the clear blue water, quickly hissing and pulling it out when you felt how cold it was. "Come on, babe it can't be that cold.." Max reasoned from behind you, before he ran and jumped right in, making a huge splash behind him.

"Heeeey!" You giggled and turned your face from the water, even if most of it still got on you. "What?" He looked at you with a silly grin on his face as he flipped his long dark black hair out of his face. "You got me wet." You pouted and folded your arms over your chest again. The way that Max's eyes widened and the small snicker that left his mouth a few moments later was a dead giveaway of what he was thinking. "Uh isn't that a good thing?" He swam down towards the shallow end where you were sitting and moved to stand between your legs. "I think you should stop whining and get in here with me." His hands reached out for yours, and he slowly pulled you off the deck until you were standing in the pool in front of him. The water stopped a little before your shoulders since you guys were in the 5ft.

"It's not that cold.." You wrapped your arms around his neck and in return he wrapped his own around your waist, pulling you in closer. "See told you." He leaned down to press his pierced lips down against yours, letting his hands trails up your back slowly, which made your body shiver. The next thing you knew your boyfriend had successfully removed your bikini top, and was waving it in your face. "Nice one." You just laughed and shook your head at him, not being to concerned about covering yourself up since it was just you two in the pool. "I wonder if I can fit this." Max smirked, holding the small bikini top against his chest.

"Babe you look silly." A small giggle fell from your lips, shaking your head at how ridiculous your boyfriend looked. "Oh yeah?" He tilted his head to the side a bit and raised an eyebrow at you. This was a look you knew all too well because it usually meant that he had a idea. "How silly do I look now?" He worked on tying the bathing suit behind his neck and then behind his back before pushing himself out of the pool, using the pool deck. "Dude..I look fucking fabulous." A hand went on one of his hips in a sassy manner as soon as he said those words, and then he just started to laugh as he ran around the pool deck.

"Maxwell!" You called out after him and he stopped running momentarily to grin at you. "Yeah (Y/N)?" You sighed deeply as you found yourself leaving the water the same way he had moments before. The two of you ran around a few times before Max went over to sit on a lawn chair and you followed right behind him, straddling his hips. "I got you." You mumbled against his neck, kissing lightly over his tattooed flesh. "Damn right you did, baby." He let out a contented sigh, and rested his head against the chair.

Max gripped your hips, and you slowly started to move your body back and forth in response. "You know…" He started, looking down at you with hopeful blue-green eyes, and you looked back at him with your own. "We could totally fuck out here and not get caught." He winked at you and slipped his thumbs between your skin and the fabric of your bikini. "Yeah..yeah we could." The words came out in shaky voice because you could already feel how hard he was under you. "I mean like these…" He made it blatantly obvious what he was talking about, since his eyes moved right to your exposed boobs when he paused. "Are already out and all I need is this…" Slowly he pushed his down further and let his finger trail lightly against your slit.

Your teeth sunk down into your bottom lip, and you let out a eager whimper. You could tell by the smug look on Max's face he had intentions on teasing you and dragging this out as long as possible. "Max…please…" You pleaded with him, resting your forehead against his shoulder, and pushing more against his hand to get more contact. "Please what?" His finger moved to rub circles around your clit, but that still wasn't enough and you let out an unsatisfied groan. "Fuck me…" You whined, your face still being pressed against his shoulder. "What was that?" He growled, grabbing your hair with his other hand, lightly pulling on it so that you were staring right into his lust filled eyes. "I said…fuck me, Max…" You breathed, leaning your head back from the grip he had on your hair.

"Huh?" He gave you a confused look as if he hadn't heard what you said again. "I said fuck me, Max. Fuck me god damn it." You cried out finally becoming fed up with all his teasing. "Oh?" His eyes widened as if he was shocked and reached down between you guys to pull his hard cock out of his swim trunks. "You want this right?" You nodded and squirmed around, trying to get out of your bottoms. "Off…now." He said simply and you knew exactly what you wanted. You stood up and pulled your bottoms off quickly and made sure to bend right over in front of him in the process.

The sound of footsteps back by the door were heard and you and Max instantly looked at each other. "Shit someone's coming." He whispered, pulling his swim trunks up and hopping up off the chair. You managed to snatch your bottoms back on, but Max was still wearing your top. "Babe my top…" You pointed out but he was already heading towards the stairs at the opposite end that lead of to the different floors, and you jogged to catch up with him. "Forget it, just like hold them or something." He grabbed your hand and you guys started to run up the stairs. Well you ended up running while wrapping your arm around your chest.

"Alright…we're taking an elevator the rest of the way…" A breathless Max panted once you guys had reached the door to the 3rd floor of the hotel. You cleared your throat at him as he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. "Oh right.." He quickly took the top of himself and handed it back to you. "Thank you. I don't want anyone to see them but you." You turned around so he could tie the bathing suit. "Yeah I don't want anyone else looking at my girl but me." He chuckled softly and opened the door for you guys to head to the elevator.

"And what happened to never getting caught?" You took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "That was like one time, dude. It'll never happen again." He insisted with a smile.


End file.
